Sense That Last Dance
by Ancell
Summary: It has been years sense that last dance with Ciel. Elisabeth has finally begun to move on, accepting that the life she had wanted, the one she was supposed to have with Ciel, would never be. A contract is made with a demon. Ciel refuses to have his former betrothed's soul devoured by a demon and sets forth to break the contract, but is that all that threatens Elizabeth?
1. Another Contract

Hey guys! So, my first Black Butler story, I'm very excited! I've been wanting to write one for a while, but never could come up with anything good! Then I looked for Lizzie and Ciel fics, found that there were few to none and was like… there needs to be more of them! Hizah! Inspiration and the creation of this! I really hope you guys like this! I can promise that I'll update frequently (especially with the right kind or motivation) and I will try to keep you interested with an original plotline! (& may a few laughs if you appreciate my humor) Soooo pretty please with cuppiecakes on top give this a chance! It will be awesome.

* * *

_"What_." It was a statement. Not a question spoken from the lips of Ciel Phantomhive. His blue eyes flashed red with rage at Sebastian who kneeled before him.

The demon butler's eyes flashed back and he spoke again, coming to a standing position. "Lady Elizabeth has made a contract with a demon, it seems." Ciel didn't respond, as he seethed with rage. He had left his old life behind; trusting that is would never again become entangled with demons. Alas, Elizabeth had destroyed this by doing the stupidest thing she could have ever done; promised her soul to a demon.

Ciel gritted his teeth, Elizabeth was his, that last dance they had shared had been his way of marking her as so, though it probably didn't really count in the eyes of other demons. The idea of other demons, even Sebastian, being anywhere near her filled him with a rage that burned cold in his heart. "Her soul in return for…?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Sebastian replied calmly.

"How do we find out?" he asked

"We don't." Sebastian monotoned.

"How do I stop it?"

The demon butler's face adapted a dark smirk, "Why that's simple, young master. Kill the demon or the human." Ciel's eyes reddened again. Then that is what he would do, kill the demon.

* * *

"Rael, that outfit isn't cute at all!" Lizzie cried at her newest butler. Though she had grown up a bit, she still loved for all things to be lovely or cute.

"But I'm not wearing black, as you had asked." He reasoned. Lizzie's new butler had untamable dark brown hair and eyes that were a rich golden color and his skin took up a dark olive complexion. He'd dressed himself in a suit of navy as per his lady's request no to wear black.

"Yes, but blue is _so_ not your color! You're much bettered suited to greens or browns! Here, let me pick something out for you!" She said and placed down her tea cup.

"Oh no, no, no, finish you tea. It is a servants job to please the lady with our his lady lifting so much as a finger." And with that he swiftly vanished, only to be stopped at the sound of the door. He glanced at his reflection and suddenly his suit was a deep grey, with a nod of approval he opened the door.

"Hello, how may I help yo- oh dear its Sebastian Michaelis and… a midget?" Rael purred.

Sebastian frowned at the sight of the demon before them. Ciel gritted his teeth, "So you two know each other then?"

"My lord this is Rael, Demon of Chaos. Rael, my lord, earl Phantomhive." Sebastian introduced them.

"Rael, demi-god of chaos." Rael corrected. Sebastian frowned farther.

"We're here to see Lady Elizabeth." Ciel said impatiently.

"I'm afraid my lady's schedule is completely consumed today. She will be going about on the town with her suitor and the-"

"_Suitor_? I am the earl Phantomhive, her betrothed!" Ciel snapped.

"That cannot be correct, you see… the earl Phantomhive is dead…" Rael responded, smirking.

Ciel scowled his eyes turning bright red, "Listen you low life scum, you will not be laying a single figure on her." He spat the command venomously.

Rael considered for a moment, "Oh how sweet she'd taste…" he said, almost to himself. Ciel let out demonic hiss and lunged for him, only to be held back by Sebastian.

"Very good then, we'll stop by another day then." He said in that falsely cheerful voice he had a habit of using, with a forced cheerful look plastered on his face.

"Sebastian, you wear human well, do feel free to visit me on your own tonight." The Midford butler said suggestively. Sebastian merely glanced back at him and rolled his eyes.

Rael watched him pull Ciel in the opposite direction, "Oh and one more thing! As per my master's request; my lady has been willed to forget the young lord Phantomhive." He called in his silky purr.

These words alone sent an ice dagger into his spine, paralyzing him with disbelieve and shock, she'd asked to forget about him?

* * *

Ouch... what will Ciels after shock reaction to this news be? Will it go something like...

Ciel: -reverts to a two year old chibi suddenly, commences with the pitching of a huge ass demon bitch fit, complete with kicking and screaming on the floor and swears that haven't been invented yet-

Quiet possibly...

Aaaanyway! As we all say, reviews are VERY much wanted and extra superluv-ed (anyone catch that? You and I come from a similar place if so). Each one is like a little cattle prod of love that makes me write that much faster so SEND ME SOME CATTLE PRODS! I mean reviews... actually cattle prods would hurt...  
So yeah thanks for reading pllleeeeeaaasseee with more cuppiecakes than last time on top review or alert (or fav :D?) alerts are appreciated too! Thanks again! See you next chapter!

-Ancell


	2. Niclause Herrick

A second chapter? Yus! so excited for this story, sorry the update too a bit!

* * *

Sebastian sighed and looked at the rubble of various buildings, Ciel's temper tantrums were so much more manageable when he wasn't a demon, with demon strength or demon speed. The war path ended suddenly, but he didn't need such things to find his master, he was heading for the Phantomhive mansion. He smirked, his intention to stay in the human world meant he hadn't given up yet. He'd always be stubborn, Sebastian thought to himself.

As he walked toward the manor, his mind fell to Rael. Rael was an incredibly powerful demon and if what he had heard was true, he was now, somehow, more powerful than a demon. Not even Sebastian could stand up to the power of a demigod. If it was Lady Elizabeth's soul he wanted, it was her soul he would get. The strange part was him playing along with this whole butler scheme when he could just as easily rip her soul out and eat it. Yet he chose this way, something was off.

"Sebastians returned too!" Finny shouted, the other servants of the Phantomhive manor flocked around him.

"Whats wrong with the young master? Hes in such a foul mood, he is!" Mey-Rin said.

"He'd been upset, leave him be for the moment. I will see to him later, in the meantime, resume our normal routine." Sebastian responded. The three nodded and with a hahaha from Tanaka they set about preparing a diner. Sebastian ascended the stairs to Ciel's study, and walked in quietly.

The demon earl was seated at his desk, feet kicked up. He'd calmed himself and was now seated with a contemplative expression on his face. "I will speak with Elizabeth's parents tomorrow." He said.

"Very good young lord. I will arrange it for you." Sebastian said, and left to go and do just such. Ciel watched him go and sighed, troublesome woman. She couldn't just be happy, marry another and live out her life, she had to go and pull this, and now he had to save her.

* * *

Ciel left the Midfords feeling nothing but irritated, they would not reinstate his betrothal to Elizabeth. Apparently she had been seeing a suitor and she like him very much, which was fine but the whole demon thing… what was he to do about that now?

He was so preoccupied in his thoughts he almost missed the aura that hit him as he passed a door that was slightly ajar. He peeked through it and felt his fists tighten, a demon, not the butler one from before, sat in the room with Elizabeth.

"Shall I introduce you?" a voice said softly in his ear. He looked you to find Rael standing before him, his golden eyes glimmered in amusement.

Ciel glanced between Rael and the people in the room, "Yes…" he said grudgingly and forced one of those pleasant looks she'd always liked onto his face.

Rael pushed the door open, "Pardon, my lady, Lord Herrick. I should like to introduce Earl Phantomhive to you. He's just recently returned to town." Ciel's blue eyes fell on the other demon, Herrick. He looked strikingly similar to Ciel, though he kept his hair more tousled and less smooth and neat.

Elizabeth's smile called his attention back to her, "Well hello there, Earl Phantomhive." She said brightly, she hadn't changed a bit, she'd grown of course, but she was still Lizzie.

"Ciel, please. Pleasure to make you acquaintance." He said, working that noble charm of his.

"Please, come sit with us, have some tea!" she invited, he obliged coming and sitting across from her and adjacent to Herrick.

"This is Niclause Herrick, a friend of mine! I'm sure you know that though, sense the two of you are so clearly related!" she said jokingly, giving a giggle to her own joke. Both Ciel and Niclause humored her, giving her a halfhearted laugh.

"So, Ciel," Niclause took up his tea cup, "where are you returning from?" he asked, then took a sip.

"France, I've been doing a bit of studying abroad." Ciel responded, cleverly picking Elizabeth's favorite country.

"Oh! I just love France! Everything there is just soooo beautiful!" Elizabeth enthused, flipping her long blond curls that she no longer kept in pigtails but in a half up style.

"Indeed." Ciel agreed. He knew her like the back of his hand still, ridding her of this demon would be easy.

* * *

"What are you up to Rael?" Sebastian asked the grey clad butler as he closed the door to the sun room his mistress and her company sat in, drinking afternoon tea.

"What ever do you mean, Sebastian?" Rael asked coyly, stepping his way toward the kitchen to retrieve a sweet to go with their tea, Sebastian tailed him.

"Why would you erase her memory of him, only to introduce him once again?" he demanded.

"I do everything with Lady Elizabeth's best interest in mind." Rael responded simply.

"Why are you doing any of this at all?" Sebastian demanded.

"To cultivate a perfectly pure soul." Rael purred. Sebastian blinked, understanding. He understood very well the process and patients that went into creating a perfect soul.

"Surrounded by demons like that, it won't remain pure for long. Especially in the presence of Niclause Herrick." Sebastian warned.

Rael smirked, lifting a tray of cakes, "I'm hardly worried about that." He said. Sebastian blinked, that must mean he either meant to kill Niclause, or consume her soul very soon.

"It is strange, a deomon of chaos hungering after a pure soul." Sebastian commented.

Rael flashed him a grin, "The human world does strange things to demons, don't you think?" Rael responded, then exited the kitchen. Sebastian remained in his place, something was off about this whole thing and he couldn't place his finger on it. How ever, he had to report back to the young master soon, he would not be pleased to find such information had been withheld from him for a second longer than necessary.

* * *

Hope you guys liked! Uh reviews are much loved! So yeah, send some love! See you next chapter!

-Ancell


End file.
